


Four Years

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Bad Japanese, Crossdressing, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Ami and Taiki fall in love amidst war. Now, they must come to terms with peace and what it entails for their relationship.This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> This story is over fifteen years old. I haven't edited the fanfiction in any way since then. There are cliches, gratuitous (and incorrect) Japanese, and a whole host of other problems. I'm mainly uploading this fanfic so that I can have all of my fanworks in one centralized location with acceptable filing and tagging systems. I plan to eventually go back and at least edit for basic errors, but until then what you see is what you get.
> 
> This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon/Sailor Moon or any of its persons, places, things, plots, or ideas. Naoko Takeuchi, a bunch of people and corporations in Japan, and a bunch of people and corporations in America own it. I, in no way, shape or form, say I own it. Please don't sue me.

"Um, tonight is very warm. It's the perfect night to go for a stroll." Mizuno Ami blushed as she and Kou Taiki took one last walk through the park. She held tight to her beloved's arm, and tried her best not to cry. Tonight Taiki would leave with her partners and her princess, and Ami couldn't bear to part with her. But, as always, the Princess of Mercury would try to bury her feelings deep within her heart until she was alone to cry her endless tears. As they walked along the moonlight path, she thought of the day she had proclaimed her love.  
~*~*~*~*~  
She had grown fond (no, in love) with Kou Taiki, the mysterious senshi of Kimoku and keeper of vast knowledge over the weeks she had know her. The only person who knew her feelings was her best friend, Tsukino Usagi. Usagi had been a bit shocked, and had pointed out rather logically (strange for Usagi) that Taiki was a female, only dressing as a male. Ami had turned a bright magenta, and whispered the three words that Taiki herself would have cried with joy to hear.  
"I don't care. I don't care, Usagi-chan, I love her. I think I've loved her since we met. I remember when I would get hives just at the thought of romance or emotions. But I've matured, and wonders happen when you're in love. I just wish I knew if she felt the same way." Ami murmured sadly. Usagi patted her friend's hand across the booth.  
"If you love her, go to her. I may have only known the Three Lights as long as you and the others, but I've learned that Kou Taiki-san does not show her feelings easily. If you love her, you must go to her first." Ami began to protest, thought better of it, got up from the booth and turned to go.  
"You are right, Usagi-chan. I will go to her, and see if she shares my feelings. Can you pay? I want to get this over with, before I lose my nerve." Usagi nodded kindly, and watched her friend walk to the one who would love her and hurt her, albeit unwillingly.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Hello, Mizuno-san. What brings you here?" Taiki greeted Ami cordially as she walked into the Three Lights' spacious apartment.  
"Well I, um, can we talk?"  
"Of course, Mizuno-san." Gesturing to the sofa, Taiki sat in the armchair and politely waited for Ami to speak. She fidgeted under the watchful gaze of her beloved, and before she knew it, was pouring forth her heart's desires.  
"I know we've only known each other for a short while, and you probably think I'm just Silly Ami-chan, boring and dull. But I came here today to tell you . . . I . . . I love you. I love you with all my heart. I am not sure why, and I'm not sure if you care, but I love you, and I need to know if you might, even a little or someday in the future, feel the same way." Letting her breath whoosh from her lips, Ami sat waiting for Taiki's response. As each moment ticked away with Taiki looking blankly at her with an unreadable expression in her deep violet eyes, Ami fell farther down her pit of despair. Any answer would satisfy her; shrugs, laughter, a sharp reprove. But the silence Ami was receiving was too much, too much. She put her head down, stared at her shoes, and quietly said "I guess this is your answer. I'm sorry . . . " Her hurt whispers were silenced then as Taiki raised Ami's face, streaming tears, and gazed into her azure eyes before replying softly,  
"I love you, Princess of Mercury, Soldier of Justice, Mizuno Ami. I have also loved you since before we met. I was not sure if you shared my feelings, and I did not want to lose our friendship by inquiring. Your happiness is all that matters to me." Sooner than she could answer, she felt Taiki's warm lips brushing her own. Taiki did not, as the Americans say, 'French' her, but the simple touching of flesh to flesh sent shivers of pleasure down Ami's spine. They were both breathless before they pulled away. A pink blush covered both their faces, and Taiki muttered, embarrassed. "I am sorry, Mizuno-san. I should not have . . . " She too was silenced by a kiss as Ami, for once, took the intuitive and enveloped Taiki's trembling lips in her own. Taiki finally accepted it was all right and hugged her soul mate tight, and finished the kiss off as before. "I love you, Ami, my Blue Angel."  
"And I love you, my Falling Star."  
~*~*~*~*~  
Now, as she and Taiki slowly pushed on, trying to ignore the ache the both felt, Ami felt the hot tears squeeze through her tightly closed eyes. As she tried to stop them, Taiki sensed her sorrow and, sitting her down on a nearby bench, gently cupped her faced with her hands and asked,  
"What's wrong, Blue? Why do you cry?"  
"I . . . I . . . I can't believe you're leaving. I know you must protect Kakyuu-sama, but I need you too. What will I do without you?"  
"I need you also, Blue. But I must return. I have my duty to deal with, and I am loyal. But, in a few years when Kimoku is reinstated, I can come visit. And when both our princesses are queens and ruling the respective worlds, maybe we could be together . . . forever." Taiki whispered, trying to be strong and failing miserably. Ami sighed, and looked into Taiki's eyes, trying to say the words the alien star most wanted and needed to hear. Finally, Ami mustered the courage to say them.  
"I love you, Falling Star, and will wait for you, but you may go to your obligation with my blessing. But I must see you, if you can come, in four years time." Taiki sighed with regret and relief and replied a bit more cheerfully,  
"You can count on it." Here the two lovers heard the great church bells nearby ring the hour. Both regained the melancholy features they had had before, and stood up to embrace. "We must go. The others will be waiting. But remember Blue, in four years time, I will come." With one last lingering kiss, the two young beauties, so old yet far too young walked towards the destiny they did not choose, but would not fail. And as they disappeared into the mist, six words hovered in the air. "In four years, I will come."

Notes-  
1\. This story takes place the night of episode 200 in the anime, in Japanese but has some manga elements. Namely, that Taiki is always female. But that's about it.  
2\. I wrote this for the Ami/Taiki story contest at http://www.hugglebunny.com/sailormoon/TAcontest/. It's over now, and I won the Best Alternative Gender Fiction (Mine was the only one with Taiki as a girl.)  
3\. I tried to make this as Japanese as possible, but I may have made some errors. Please don't be too harsh.  
4\. I can't stress it enough, please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
5\. I'd like to thank all the story authors who inspired me to write this. There are too many to name, so if you have any work at http://www.fanfiction.net, chances are I've read it and I mean you.  
6\. This story in no way says I prefer this pairing. I just wanted to enter the contest, and I prefer the manga, where Taiki was, is, and always will be a girl.


End file.
